


Reincarnation

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Uchiha Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt Fill for Adel:Harry/Tobirama + reincarnation.





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

The first impression Hari had of Senju Tobirama could be summarized as: shit. He was sort of tiny, cold, which was not exactly new to her, and he seemed to have managed to freeze his face in the same, never changing expression.

 

Not exactly a Prince Charming, to say the least.

 

But Otou-sama wanted them to marry, for whatever reason, and she’d do her part for the clan. Like Madara and Izuna.

 

Then, as the years passed, she snapped up more and more of what he’d done, who he’d killed. Cousins, _brothers_.

 

She did _not_ like her betrothed, not in the least, to put it lightly.

 

When they were at the right (meaning: agreed upon) age for marriage, Hari had hated him for taking her family from her. Even though she rationally knew that they were at war, that her brothers had killed his, and that more often than not, it was what they’d been hired for.

 

She still hated the man he’d become.

 

They were wed, each only having one brother left, and no parents. It was made into a huge affair, celebrating the “peace” between their clans that had been created alongside their new village.

 

With their vows, Hari gave up her own clan, her family, and was expected to trade her loyalties as well. At least officially.

 

Of course, despite the truce, Madara had made it more than clear that he wanted updates on the Senju.

 

At first, they were exactly as stilted as everyone and their grandmother expected. Hardly exchanged ten words in a day, and usually only meaningless ones. Nothing deeper than: “Pass this or that dish, please.”

 

But, slowly, month after month, their glacial relationship improved. Minimally. If Hari wasn’t _in_ said relationship, she wouldn’t have noticed.

 

It helped that he didn’t force her into anything or demanded more than he was due as her husband. (And even less than he had a right to.)

 

Tobirama gained her respect through his actions. He was the one keeping the male part of the clan together (with Mito and Hari’s help) while his brilliant idealist of a brother created a village for them. Tried to organize the small, often forgotten details that got lost in Hashirama-sama’s enthusiasm.

 

He listened when she dared to suggest something. Eventually came to _ask_ for _her_ opinion.

 

And when, a year later, she was holding their firstborn, a girl with his coloring, he only smiled genuinely at her, Hari knew she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Adel, you're getting all your prompts gifted. Sorry. I'm gonna spoil you <3


End file.
